


Sometimes kindness can be Nice..i guess..

by GorillazPotNiccals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazPotNiccals/pseuds/GorillazPotNiccals
Summary: Red ends up in US Universe nothing more to say for now i guess...OWO





	1. A Small Skeleton In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic about honeymustard so don't be to harsh on me alright i will try my best to keep them in charater but i don't know ... anyways hope you enjoy it anyways.

It was 5:49 am, sans was just laying on he's mattress on that he called bed. Boss would soon come in and give him he's morning beating the leave him to suffer while he went on his patrol, sans hated that his bro would beat him and be so awful towards him, he didn't understand why. Sans got and made his way out of his room and down stairs it was strange it was already 6:32 am and his boss hadn't come to his room to beat the crap out of him before he went to work. Sans sighed in relief to be honest he didn't feel like getting beaten, he never actually felt like it, it just happens to him, yea his life was miserable but who could blame him, he lived in a living hell. He decided it was best to leave for his work before he would get beaten up by his brother. He left the house hurring to his post so he wouldn't bump in to anyone especially his boss. Well that was what he hoped for he felt someone grabbing his arm, he quickly turns around to see a big monster holding onto his arm, a moster with much powerful stats then Sans, himself was a 1hp monster it's only thanks to his brother that he is still alive today. ''L-let g-go of me''Sans yelled as he try to get out of the monsters claws.

''Now Now we are gonna have some fun you and I'' the monster said with a grin on his face '' you see I haven't had any fun with any ladies and i know you skeletons can satisfied any type of sexuell interaction am i not right sweetheart'' the way the monster said it made sans shiver '' I see I'm gonna get raped '' He thought to himself. But before he could react to any that was happened he was pushed down to the ground , head first. He tired to get away but he didn't expect the monster to punch him and kick him all over his body. '' Do you really think anyone would wanna fuck you , the would be really desperate if the would'' he said with a laughter in his voice and continue to punch and kick him and broke several of sans bones before leaving him there on the ground , cold , broken and worthless. Sans tried to get up but everything went black he thought he turn to dust and died but he could feel the could from the snow. but he was in hotland why would there be snow , he thought to himself rather confused. he tried to get up but it hurt the pain from his broken ribs and bones, it just hurt. He felt his eyes sockets geting wet was red tears started to fall down even tho he had is eyes closed. He was scared he wanted boss to help him , save him and keep him safe, but he know boss would only beat him for being so useless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Come on Paps we need to go to work you lazy bones'' Sans was rather upset his lazy brother just siting smiling , smoking on the couch like always.''Yea, yea relax bro. i will take my patrol in the forest alright'' Papyrus said with a relaxed smile as he got up, and went out and started walking to the snow forest he wasn't really gonna listen to sans complain that he was so lazy or that he shouldn't be in the forest by himself , a few minuts passed by and Papyrus walked with lazy steps around in the forest until he hear sobbing?. ''huh ..what the '' he said to himself not really understanding what was going on. He followed the sound of the sobbing until he reached the core of the sobbing , a short skeleton in a way to big jacket , sports shorts and shoes laying on the ground crying in pain. ''Hey..everything alright there?'' He asked as he sept closer to the small creature. Sans heard the voice and flinch right up and whipped in pain but tried to back away from whatever was getting closer to him. ''Hey easy there dude is okey..'' Papyrus tried to calm the smaller skeleton down but it didn't go as well as he had hoped, finally sans decided it was best to see his enemy . ''B-Boss I'm*Sob* so sorry i...*hic*'' he could't really speak he was so terrified of the beating he was gonna get from boss.

Papyrus didn't really understand what the small skeleton was talking about but he could see he was terrified and freaked out as all hell. ''Umm I'm not sure who you are talking about but I'm not boss'' Papyrus said as he sept closer but carefully not to scare him more. ''Pl-please *hic* d-don't hit me *sob* B-boss I-Im sorry'' Sans whipped and plead has he hold his arms over his head. Whatever this boss did to this skeleton was awful, how could someone be so awful to something so cute and incident he thought to himself has he carefully kneeled down next to the freaked out skeleton, Sans flinched at the suddenly the taller skeleton was siting next to him not doing anything just staring at him. He felt an arms around his shoulder he flinched and tried to get away.

He didn't want to get killed. not here , not now. ''Easy there Im not gonna hurt ya alright'' Papyrus said with a soft calming voice. Sans looked at him and just kept crying he notice this wasn't his papyrus, he wasn't home and it terrified him even more. he wanted to be home by boss and listen to his complains on how useless and worthless he was.  ''Hey, I'm gonna take you home with me, you must be starving and freezing cold'' Papyrus said with a calm voice as he carefully lifted the small skeleton up. Sans started to tremble. He wanted to go home the pain in his broken bones hurt, the other boss was pretty warm he snuggled a bit closer just to keep warm. Papyrus notice it and held the shaking creature closer and continue to walk home a bit faster to escape the cold. After a few minuts of walking he came home and tock the small shaking skeleton up to his room and put him on his bed , lucky for him sans was already out on his patrol. '' So do ye have a name ?'' Papyrus asked as he looked at the small skeleton. Sans didn't reply just looked down crying he wasn't home , this placed looked like home but it wasn't it was a lot more nicer then his home. Papyrus looked at him and felt his skull gently '' you are safe here alright i won't hurt you in anyway'' he said with a lazy smile , but he could still feel the small skeleton shake and flinch of every movement papyrus did.

Sans felt exhausted , he was to afraid to fall asleep what if this copy of boss would kill him in his sleep. But he could't keep his eyes open as he slowly closed them and fell to the side asleep. Papyrus had watched the whole thing he could have guessed that he was exhausted , papyrus carefully climbed down into his bed next to the now less shake creature was sleeping and placed on arm around him gently , just to make sure he felt safe even tho he did flinch in his sleep. Slowly Papyrus fell asleep as well. It was along time before his bro was coming home and had to explain everything that have happened... but it will have to wait for now papyrus only slept holding the smaller skeleton close to him and keeping him safe.


	2. Two Sans ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well how will Uf sans react to US sans... and how will Papyrus be able to explain it to US sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still might not be good , and it tock me one whole night to figure out how Uf sans would react to Us sans well hopefully you guys will like how it ends up :D 030/

**''PAPY I'M HOME!!!''** Sans yells with a happy ton as he walks in and into the kitchen. Papyrus open his sockets wide **''crap sans is home''** he thought to himself. He looked at the sans he had in his bed, he was sleeping peacefully, best time to try and get up, Papyrus carefully got out of his bed and went down stairs. **''THERE YOU ARE PAPY I HAVE MADE LUCNH TACOS''** sans is so full of energy. ''hey sans , I have something to tell you'' Papyrus was kinda nervous about how to tell sans about the other sans. how was he gonna do this?.  ''OH WHAT IS IT PAPY?'' Sans said as he place tacos on the table.

* * *

''Well umm how should I said this, when I went to the forest , I meet umm well someone who really looks like you'' Papyrus said as he went to sit down by the table.

''WHAT!!! SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE ME , WHERE ARE THEY NOW!!'' Sans is really surprise of what papyrus said to him, but at the same time so excited.

Papyrus sigh in relieved that sans is excited about this, but how will the other sans react to him oh god he hadn't thought about that, he got up from his seat and stated to walk up to his room to get the other sans , he didn't even bother to answer sans, once he got up to his room, he open the door and carefully walked in and saw the other sans still asleep peacefully, Papyrus carefully picked him up carefully not to hurt him or wake him up. Papyrus walked out from his room and down to the couch to put the other sans there. As he got to the couch he saw Sans staring at him with stars in his eyes , he was really excited.

* * *

 

''OH MY STARS!!'' Sans was so excited to see this new version of him.

''Shhh!! you will wake him up'' papyrus said with a quiet voice and looked at the other sans , looks like he was still asleep. Papyrus sigh and sat down on the couch with the other sans in his lap. Sans quickly sat down beside papyrus and looked at the other him, a few minuts passed by. and Sans open his eyes sockets and looked around,

''where was he !? and who was this freaks that just stared at him'' he was so confused. He flinched and tried to get away from the other version of boss and the weird looking version of himself, he panic he was freaked out and scared, he manage to get off papyrus lap and ran towards the door, but his bones still hurt like hell.

Both the skeleton brothers just looked at each other before realized what just happened. Papyrus teleport infront of the other sans and grabbed him gently and held him close to keep him calm but it didn't seem to work that well.

''LET GO OF ME !!! *Hic* LET G-GO *sob*'' Sans yelled and tried to get away from this other boss, he could feel his eyes socket get moisture , he felt the tears fall down his skull. He was terrified he wanted to go home, he wanted to be with boss even tho he is awful to him, he needed boss right now more then anything.

''Hey.. Hey is okey calm down'' Papyrus said to the struggling skeleton as he gently rubbed his skull to calm him down. (US) sans looked at papyrus and decided to walk up to him and the other him. 

* * *

''IS OKEY, WE WONT HURT YOU'' he said with  a smile on his face and tried to sound as calm as papyrus did.

There calming voice seem to work, eventually the other sans slowly start to relax, still tends up, but he wasn't as terrified as before , but they could't say he still wasn't terrified. (UF) sans held onto papyrus hoodie, and he slowly turns around to look at the other skeleton, with a shock he saw another him , not really he was more of an opposite of himself, more happy and so blue, what the hell was it with the armor. 

''W-who the f-fuck are y-you?'' he said with a shaky voice he didn't want to get hit.

''LANGUAGE!!, AND IM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS MWEHEHEHE'' Sans siad with a proud face as he held is hand on his chest plate.

''The magni- what?, well...I-im a-also s-sans'' Sans was pretty confused at how this guy could be him , he knew alphas had talked about other timelines but he haven't really believed her.

''WOWIE  BUT WE SHOULD PROBLY GIVE YOU A NICKNAME SO WE DONT MIXS US UP, HOW ABOUT RED ,SINCE YOUR EYE IS RED'' Sans said with a big proud smile on his face.

''Red? i like it'' Papyrus said as he rubbed reds skull gently , but red stilled flinch at the touch on his skulle. 

''R-red? i guess that will work for now'' red said as he felt the hunger getting to him , he was starving like hell, he hadn't eaten anything in a long time.

* * *

''You must be starving right , well then how about you try out bros tacos'' Papyrus said as he picked up red and walked towards the kitchen , with sans happily following along.

''YOU GONNA LOVE MY TACOS '' sans said with a proud and happy voice as they got into the kitchen , papyrus placed red on a chair next to him just to keep and eye on him, while sans sat on his normal place. Papyrus gave red a taco, red looked at it , he didn't want to eat it , what if it was poisoned ,but he didn't care he was starving, he tock a bite , it didn't seem to be poisoned so he continued to eat the taco. papyrus sighed in relief looks like he was gonna eat it , after a few seconds all of them sat by the table and eat tacos , before sans hade to go to training with alphas.

* * *

''I WILL SEE YA GUYS LATER AND PAPS BE NICE TO RED , DONT SCARE HIM'' Sans said as he went out. Papyrus he smiled to himself. 

''Oh well looks like it was just him and red alone'' he thought to himself as he notice red was almost falling off the chair , he was falling asleep, papyrus picked him up and went to sit down on the couch with red laying against his chest, he gently rubbed his and on reds back to let him know he was safe. Red seemed to understand do to he seemed to be a lot more relaxed, Red snuggled up to papyrus he did like the warmth of him but , he wasn't really use to it, but he was to tired to care. he slowly fell asleep on the taller skeletons chest. 

''Man, he is to cute'' papyrus said to himself as he kissed (clanked) reds forehead. But he needed to figure out where red came from and how he ended up here, Undyne had told him about other timelines. but man he didn't want to leave red just yet , he was to cute to leave alone. And who the hell was that boss he talked about before, Man so many unanswered question , well he hade just to wait and figure out what to do here next.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so US sans have meet UF Sans and nicknamed him Red (-3-)/ who could have guessed anyway man Red was so scared of them man .. oh well i hope it wasn't to weird....or bad..


	3. A Day at Muffet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up at muffet's looks like papyrus hade carried him over there when he was asleep ,man stupid papyrus. Oh well it was better for red to not be at their house it looked so much like his and boss. it made him miss home even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Summary i know i know xD but... Enjoy this chapter.. (°3°) Booo~~

Red slowly woke up to the sound of laughter, Reds eyes sockets opened wide.

''What the hell is going on...W-wait it smells like..''He thought to himself as he sniffed gently at the air , it smelled like Grillbys, Red looked around he couldn't see Grillby anywhere at all. Why didn't he see him, this was Grillbys right?.

''Oh you awake sweetcheeks?'' A voice said to him a pretty calm voice , he looked up to see the other version of boss, ''Why did he say Sweetcheeks? where was he?'' red thought to himself. Red looks around, it looked like Grillbys tho more spiderwebs around and...he could't really think of where he was. He finally decided to ask Papyrus but even before he had a chance to even open his mouth, he felt a clank on his forehead. the damm papyrus kissed more like clanked his forehead, Red could feel how his cheeks burst out in a sweet red color. 

''Man , so cute'' Papyrus said as he looked at how reds cheeks slowly turned red, man it was to cute for him. He could feel someone hitting his chest , man looks like he made red mad at him, since when he looked down at red his face was a sweet red color as he was hitting papyrus chest with his small hands, Papyrus chuckled it was so cute.

'' S-stupid *Hic* Dummy *sob*'' man red was crying again , he remembers if boss was in a really good mood, he might kiss sans forehead before he went out on patrol. Man red hated this guy why did he have to do that to him.

''Wow H-hey don't cry , man I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry'' Papyrus said with a calm voice.

'''Hey I know are you hungry , since well we are at Muffet's I will get you anything you like alright'' Man maybe red was just hungry thats why he was so grumpy. Papyrus called over muffet , after she had finish giving another customer his food , she came over to papyrus and the still crying red.

''Yes , Sweethearts what can I get you to?'' she asked has she held in one of her hands a notebook and the other a pen ready to write down their orders.

''The usual for me and for red umm , what would you like?'' He said as he looked down on red who have seem to stop hitting his chest.

''M-m-mu-mustard, I-I j-just need M-mustard'' Red said as he looked at the spider women.

''Alright Sweethearts , the usual and mustard will be here shortly'' Muffet said as she went in through a door.

''Wow I didn't know you liked mustard ?'' Papyrus said with a chuckle.

''I-is there a-anything w-wrong with me liking M-mustard?'' Red said with a bit of annoyed voice , he didn't just like mustard he  **LOVE IT** , he would never change that.

After a few minuts Muffet was back with a big bottle mustard and Papyrus usual , Honey with a Spider burger. 

''Here you go sweeties'' She said with a smile as she handed over the food to them. 

''Thanks muffet put it on my rent alright'' Papyrus said as he waved to muffet who was already on her way to another customer.

 Papyrus started to eat his food and looked at Red damm he was to cute , man papyrus just wanted to kiss him so badly , but it would probably freak him out. Red started to suck out mustard from the mustard bottle man he loved mustard.

''So Umm Red Where are ya from ?'' Papyrus asked as he look away

*Silent* Red didn't want to answer papyrus , he didn't want to mention his home, it was way more terrible then here , like boss always told him is Kill or Be Killed, Red looked down he didn't like answering other question,

''Alright that didn't go as planed'' Papyrus thought to himself ''alright lets try another question''

''Soo do you know how ya came here?'' 

''N-no I - I don't '' Was all red said. Well it was the truth he didn't know how he ended up here, all he knew he wanted to get back home to boss.

''Alright huh hey look at me'' Papyrus could't take it he needed to get alest one kiss before he find away to send him home , once he found away to send him home. 

Red looked at papyrus and his cheeks turns a fully deep red *Clank* Papyrus kissed red gently a skeleton kiss. Papyrus had a like blush of orange on his cheeks but damm he wanted to kiss more, he keeps kissing red gently , but he made sure red could pull away when ever he wanted , Red was so shocked by the kiss , but it didn't feel bad he guessed he could let him kiss him a bit longer . Both kept kissing until red could feel a slippery orange tongue against his teeth, Red pushed Paps away and face completely deep red color. He started to hit Paps chest again. 

''S-stupid d-don't e-ever d-do t-that  a-a-again a-asshole'' Red was so flustered and embarrassed. 

All papyrus chuckle and rubbed red skull gently '' It was totally worth it , dammit i would get more kisses if i didn't summon my tongue dammit'' Papyrus thought to himself.

Red yawned he still didn't have that much magic as before , eventually he would get his magic fully back again hopefully , but for now a nap wouldn't be that bad, He leaned against papys chest man he was exhausted , he closed his eyes and slowly before he fell asleep he heard someone say something.

''I lov...'' He didn't really see who said that our heard the whole thing, oh well it didn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea it will take awhile before next chapter will come up , since I'm studying for a test .. just if anyone of you wonder why there isn't going up a chapter like everyday like it have been this pass 3 days... Sorry =3=* but i try my best alright thanks Love~


	4. Nightmare Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It have been 2 days since what happened at Muffet's and Red have been avoiding Papyrus to all cost , since when ever he sees him his soul flatters. He hates it, And on top of it all he have been avoiding all question about his world and himself and boss. he can't tell them..they will try to stop him from going home he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop I'm done with my test , yay anyways heres the new chapter enjoy!!! My Loves~  
> Know the summary is shit but don't care XD

Red was sleeping on the floor in a corner in the living room , it felt more like home then be sleeping on the couch or in either the other sans bed with him or with papyrus. Sure the floor was cold, but it was still enough for him. Dammit it was hard to sleep red was having a nightmare and couldn't stop whimper in his sleep .

* * *

 

Red Nightmare~

P-please.. *hic* Agh I-I'm S-sorry *sob* B-Boss red whipped as he felt boss kicking his rip cage , he looked at his boss face and saw the anger in his eye sockets.

Oh no dear brother , you have disappointed me to many time now, you worthless piece of bones and its time I the great and terrible papyrus finish you off, once and for all. He said as he placed his boot on red skull and pressed down as he summoned he red magic bones and pointed at red small helpless soul.

N-no b-boss *Sob* I-I w-will do w-whatever y-you want *hic* p-please d-don't  dust m-me , Red said with a trebling voice

Im sorry but you have already had your last chance Papyrus said with and evil grin on his face as he smashed his magic bones into red soul and shatter it.

* * *

Red woke with a scream , panting , shaking and crying.

Papyrus had heard the scream and came down from his room down stairs to see , red trebling and crying in the corner of the living room. He carefully made his way over to Red and placed a hand on the smaller skeletons shoulder with made him flinch and treble even more,

Damm what happened to him. Papyrus thought to himself as he carefully sat down next to the small skeleton and placed him carefully on his lap and rocked him back and forth as he rubs his back gently.

Red what happened , calm down I'm here for ya bud , Papyrus siad with a calm voice as he tried to comfort the smaller skeleton on his lap.

Red couldn't take it , he hade the worst dream of all time, his little brother killing him. He buried his face into papyrus ribcage , since he apparently didn't have a shirt or anything on , but red didn't care. He wouldn't care he need someone to comfort him even if it was another version of boss. Papyrus was surprised to see the smaller skeleton bury his face into his ribcage , but he was fine with it . it was so freaking adorable , he slowly got up still holding tight on to the smaller skeleton as he went over to the couch and laid down , still with red on hes chest , as he placed a blanket over both of them . Papyrus cheeks was a light color of orange. 

*Hic* P-p-papyrus *Sob* C-can I p-please s-stay l-like *hic* t-this for awhile *sniff* Red said and his voice sounded like he was begging Papyrus to be able to stay like that for awhile longer and who could say no to that . Papyrus kissed *clanked* the smaller skeletons skull 

Of course Red. Papyrus said with his lazy voice as he looked at up at the sealing. Man he had fallen for him , this was bad , he didn't want to help him home he wanted to keep him to himself, even if it meant to lock him up in his room forever. 

T-thanks *hic* y-you , Red said with still tears falling down his eye sockets as he kissed papyrus cheek and laid back down on his ribcage and closed his eye sockets.

Papyrus face turn a full color of bright orange.

DAMM DAMM FUCKING HELL UGGHHH!!!! Papyrus screamed in his mind. Red was so darn cute, how could someone treat him so badly ,hell now. Papyrus was gonna come up with a plan to make red his. He closed his eyes socket as both of them slowly fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't along chapter alright sorry but i tried my best i want this story to be long well have a wonderful day Loves~


	5. Mind set to get home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red woken up from Another nightmare and now have made up his mind to get back home.

Red woke up panting fast , he tried to catch his breat , not like it was helping. He needed to get away he needed to go home to boss , his baby brother. He looked down a Papyrus , looks like he was asleep. Red carefully got down from the couch and made his was towards the door. Red looked behind him to see that Papyrus was still asleep and looks like he was. Red open the door to be meet a Cold breeze  from the night wind, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

''I really need to get back home, maybe..Where this all started could help me find something , that will help me find away home'' Red said as he tightend his hoodie around him , Sure he was used to the Cold . but it was still really Cold at night. Red looked around at the snowdin to see every light was out the only light was from the stars in the sky , He slowly made his was back to the forest , It was getting colder the deeper he got into the forest.

''Dammit'' Red said to himself as grew colder , He was still very week even tho he have been eating. But red was determinated to get home no matter what. So he had to keep on Walking.

It slowly started to get darker , his Eyessockets was slowly closeing. Dammit his body was a imposter to his own mind. He fell down in the snow , he couln't move his body was way to weak.

''curse this body , o-oh well ..I could just die here...'' red voice was shaky and weak. He slowly closed his eyesockets and past out in the could snow, to top it all of it started to snow.

''There was no way anyone would find him here, or even care to look for him'' he tought to himself. Then Everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, im still busy anyways hope you guys like it my loves~

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was kinda weird but oh well its just the first chapter alright there is coming more i hope i do think so .. well hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment on how you liked it... And damm this was so hard to write.. oh well 0W0 ||o3o||/


End file.
